1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved method and apparatus for connecting a short circuit testing unit or test leads to a plurality of strands in a column of strands on a stator winding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stator windings are generally provided with several columns of conductive strands. In certain circumstances it is necessary to connect conductive leads to the individual strands in a column of strands. For example, after manufacture, stator windings must be checked for short circuits. This necessitates the physical attachment of conductive leads from a short circuit tested to each strand.
Heretofore, methods for attaching conductive leads to each strand included securing an alligator clip to each strand. However, in order to accommodate the alligator clips, the strands had to be separated vertically and horizontally, by hand. This is an extremely time consuming and troublesome process. Moreover, the shape and size of alligator clips makes them highly likely to touch one another, and thereby short circuit, when a plurality of such clips are secured to a respective plurality of strands.